


Instrumental

by afterandalasia



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Community: disney_kink, Curses, Dark, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Magic, Manipulation, Minor Violence, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything the fae do is for their own selfish means. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather are no exceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instrumental

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon at the Disney Kink Meme who gave this wonderful [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/9516.html?thread=512436#t5124396).

Aurora loves them all so much. They, who raised her, who helped to save her, who reunited her with the boy with whom she had fallen so desperately in love. She calls them her aunts, and embraces them regularly, and insists upon allowing them to live in the palace with her or travel at her side when she and Philip make their way around the country.

They are at the wedding, and Fauna weeps while Flora comforts her, and Merryweather smiles with happiness and victory in her eyes as the new Prince and Princess of Derose dance into the night.

The people love Aurora. She is like a new sun to them, so radiantly beautiful that her people fall in love with her from the first glance. Her upbringing means that she feels close to them, cleaning houses and gathering food in the woods. Whenever she and Phillip travel, crowds flock to their carriages in towns, and she insists upon alighting to talk to the people.

Her following grows day by day, her charisma irresistable. Flora watches, and waits.

The lords and ladies of court take a little longer to come around: they are unsure of this girl with her peasant ways and her wind-blown hair. But her voice is like liquid gold, and any word that leaves her lips is as beautiful and perfectly-placed as if it were sung.

Before too long, they are hers, and follow her every command. Fauna listens, and smiles.

Phillip was Aurora's from the beginning, from the moment that Merryweather's spell wove his fate to hers and ensured that he would love her so deeply and utterly as to be able to wake her. His love is true, he would ever declare it so, and it does not matter that the word truth is so malleable in the right hands. He follows her every whim, her every shy request.

Wearied by the years of fear, Stefan and Leah allow Phillip to become King before too long, and the thrice-blessed Aurora (as the people call her then) becomes Queen. Merryweather laughs at the stars and their foolish ideas of destiny.

For Aurora, Phillip would declare war upon the heavens, and the people take up swords against them. He would order the land torn asunder, and the people would dig with their bare hands to do it. He would demand that the crops in the fields be watered in blood, and the people would slit their throats to comply.

Aurora does not see it, so hollowed out is she by fae magic and the wars which have been fought within her. She sits often in front of the fire, with her head upon the knee of one of her aunts, and murmurs: "I am not sure how to be a princess. What should I do?"

They always have answers for her.


End file.
